The invention relates to compositions, methods, and apparatuses for improving dust control and freeze conditioning. In particulate and/or aggregate handling operations, freezing weather can halt operations. For example, ores such as coal can carry a significant amount of moisture. The moisture on the surface of the ore, when frozen, causes the chunks of ore to agglomerate into large, unwieldy lumps, creating a handling problem. The ore can also freeze to the walls of hopper cars and railroad cars that are used to transport the coal, which further causes a material handling problem. It would be desirable to identify an economical and highly-effective freeze conditioning agent that also is green and derived from renewable sources.
Deicing and anti-icing compositions comprising glycerol-containing by-products of triglyceride processing processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,451. Deicing and anti-icing compositions comprising short-chain polyols including glycerol and various wetting agents, antioxidants/preservatives, buffers, and/or freeze point depressants are disclosed in US Published Patent Application 2005/0087720 A1.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,878,308 and 6,416,684 disclose using molasses solids or sugar/de-sugared solutions to prevent freeze clumping of aggregate solids, and in anti-icing and de-icing applications. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,108,800 and 7,398,935 disclose glycerin-containing by-product derived from transesterification processes. The glycerin-containing by-product contains about 45 to about 90 weight percent glycerin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,442, discloses that a partially saponified mixture of crude tall oil and vegetable oil, emulsified in water, can be used as a dust control agent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,036 discloses a method if inhibiting freezing and improving flow and handleability characteristics of solid, particular materials, utilizing foam comprised of a brine solution.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR §1.56(a) exists.